Fogo e Gelo
by mina haker
Summary: Tudo começa a ruir quando Asuka foge da presença de Rei... e a batalha final começa a rugir, capturando tudo em um furacão de dor e tristeza. Classificado M por linguagem e situações adultas. Tradução do inglês. Chap 2 online!
1. Fogo e Gelo

N/A: Disclaimer: Gainax retém todos os direitos sobre Evangelion, eu não, e eu removerei essa história mais rápido do que você consiga dizer PROCESSO... ao invés de realmente enfrentar um. Além disso, essa é um GRANDE despedida para mim, por ser uma fic Asuka/Rei. Eu nunca –nem de perto- tentei algo do gênero antes, então se estiver horrível, eu realmente sinto muito.

Fogo e Gelo – originalmente "Fire and Ice"

Por Random 1377

Traduzido por Mina Harker

Rei Ayanami encarou Asuka Langley Souryu enquanto ela chorava. Shinji Ikari tinha saído muitos minutos antes, incapaz de lidar com as palavras duras que a ruiva tinha dito a ele. Eram duras de fato, mas Rei entendia que a garota estava num estado alterado, tamanha a agonia... e não compreendia o porquê de Shinji – que dividia o mesmo lar com a garota – não a confortou.

-Ela está sofrendo…- Rei pensou enquanto Asuka limpava seus olhos mais uma vez. -Eu... preciso fazer algo.-

Ela se aproximou da faixa amarela e permaneceu onde Shinji havia ficado, suas mãos ao seu lado. "Piloto Souryu?" ela chamou sossegadamente. "Eu poderia falar com você?"

Asuka voltou-se, colocando uma mão no solo para equilibrar-se. "Você…" a voz da ruiva vibrou de raiva. "Sua vadia! Você veio se vangloriar? Se vangloriar de que eu precisei ser salva?". Ela limpou seus olhos rapidamente, determinada a não deixar a garota pálida vê-la chorando.

Rei olhou a fúria nos olhos da ruiva e sacudiu sua cabeça suavemente. "Não." ela disse francamente. "Eu vim para oferecer a você conforto, desde que voc-".

"Eu não preciso do seu maldito conforto!" Asuka cuspiu as palavras. "Eu não preciso de ninguém!"

"Então porque treme?" Rei cochichou, se dirigindo na direção da ruiva, quebrando o lacre que a fita assegurava. "Um indivíduo não pode existir no vácuo... Deve haver contato com seus iguais..."

"O que você saberia?" Asuka disse, um sorriso cruel aparecendo em sua face. "Você só faz aquilo que mandam você fazer!"

Rei se ajoelhou ao seu lado. "Ninguém me disse para que eu falasse com você... Eu escolhi vir aqui."

Asuka olhou-a com as sobrancelhas franzidas. "Eu não acredito em você, Misato-"

"A Major Kitsuragi não sabe que eu estou aqui..." Rei cortou-a diretamente. "Só você e eu sabemos que eu quebrei a quarentena."

Asuka olhou a fita arrebentada, sua expressão se intensificando. Enquanto ela estava distraída, não pôde perceber Rei reclinando-se na sua direção, até que os braços da garota a circundaram, puxando-a para um abraço gentil.

"Solte-me!!" a garota de olhos azuis gritou, lutando para se ver livre do abraço. "Eu odeio você!"

"Eu não a soltarei." Rei retrucou calmamente, apertando-a mais firme do que antes. Não era fácil, já que os plugsuits eram de um material escorregadio, e ambas ainda estavam úmidas graças ao LCL. "Eu não soltarei você, Piloto Souryu... você está sofrendo... deixe-me ajudá-la."

"O que você saberia a respeito do sofrimento, sua maldita MARIONETE!!" a outra garota gritou. "Você não sabe o que é sentir, você nem ao menos possuí sentimentos!!"

A voz de Rei era firme. "Eu não sou uma marionete… e eu realmente tenho sentimentos. Machuca-me vê-la sofrendo."

"Por quê?" A voz de Asuka saiu abalada. "Por que você se importaria comigo? POR QUÊ!? Eu nunca lhe pedi por isso!"

"Uma pessoa não precisa de um motivo para se importar..." Rei sussurrou. "Mas se você exige um para aceitar minha ajuda, eu digo-lhe que eu admiro sua força… e sua coragem… e sua determinação… é o suficiente...?"

Asuka parou de lutar por um instante, e Rei deixou-a puxar-lhe a face para encará-la. "Você só... você sente piedade por mim..." a ruiva disse calmamente. "Você sente pena de mim... Eu não quero sua piedade!!"

"Eu não sinto pena de você, você é que escolheu entrar em combate quando eu havia sido resignada..." Suas palavras fizeram o queixo de Asuka cair. "Mas eu sinto culpa pelo que aconteceu a você..." Rei continuou, calmamente. "Ninguém deveria passar pelo que você experienciou...!"

A voz de Asuka saiu insegura. "Você está… tentando me enganar…" Rei não pôde notar um vislumbre de esperança atravessar o olhar da ruiva… a esperança de que não fosse verdade.

"Não estou." A japonesa disse, abraçando a garota mais uma vez. "Eu estou somente tentado alcançá-la…"

Asuka tentou se afastar novamente. "Não… você… não gosta de mim, ninguém gosta!!"

Rei ficou sem saber o que fazer... a ruiva não dava ouvidos à razão. "Eu REALMENTE gosto de você, Asuka." O primeiro nome da garota saiu de maneira estranha para ela. "Como eu posso demonstrá-lo a você?"

"Eu não... Eu..." Asuka se afastou, seus olhos encontrando os de Rei. –Ela se importa mesmo? NÃO! Como ela poderia... mas… será possível?- sua mente parecia em chamas. "Você nunca... você NUNCA gostou de mim! Por que você está fingindo que se importa agora?" Sua voz continha nervosismo.

Rei a encarou, surpresa. "Quando eu disse que não gostava de você?"

"Você nunca demonstrou que você se importava, então você não se importava!". Asuka continuou tentando se afastar.

"Eu... não expresso muito bem meus sentimentos...". Rei disse, suavemente. "Mas isso não quer dizer que eles não existam. Como eu poderia fazer você acreditar que eu me importo com seu sofrimento?". Ela reclinou-se na direção da ruiva abruptamente e lhe beijou a bochecha.

-Ela... Eu... O que ela está...- A mente de Asuka não conseguia traduzir o que estava acontecendo em um pensamento racional. –Seus lábios são macios...- Uma parte de sua mente notou... -PARE-A!- Outra voz exigiu. -Ela é uma GAROTA! Isso está errado!!- Mas ela acabou descobrindo que não conseguia fazer nada... seu choque era completo. –Isso está errado...- Sua mente repetia desesperadamente. - Eu gosto... Eu gosto de meninos...- Mas ela não conseguia negar o efeito tranqüilizante de estar sendo envolvida por outra pessoa – qualquer outra pessoa – causava em si.

Rei se afastou. "Isso é uma prova suficiente?" Ela perguntou docilmente.

Asuka deu-lhe um tapa em sua face. "Como você SE ATREVE?!" Ela berrou para a garota surpreendida. "Como você se atreve a me beijar, sua aberração?!?"

Rei esfregou sua face. "Eu… Eu queria mostrar-lhe que eu me importo com você..." Ela disse, hesitante. –Eu... não sabia que seria tão bom...- Pensou.

A garota de cabelos azulados se afastou de Asuka e se ergueu sobre suas pernas trêmulas. "Eu..." suas mãos se dirigiram a seus lábios, como se tentando dissipar o prolongado toque da pele de Asuka... ou talvez para reavivá-lo... "Eu sinto muito... Eu não pretendia... não…" Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Rei Ayanami fez algo que ela nunca tinha imagina ser capaz de fazer... Ela correu.

Ela correu cegamente da outra garota, sua cabeça abaixada e seus olhos quase fechados. –O que isso significa?- Ela pensou, correndo mais depressa. –Por quê... Por que eu me sinto assim? Eu não consigo compreender...-

Quando ela alcançou o vestiário, deixou-se ir de encontro ao chão, confusa, sussurrando. "O que está acotecendo comigo? O que é esse sentimento?" Ela jogou sua cabeça para trás. "Por que eu não consigo parar de pensar no rosto dela?!"

Não encontrando nenhuma resposta vindas das duras lâmpadas fluorescentes, ela enroscou suas pernas e afundou sua cabeça entre elas, ainda sentada no chão. A memória da japonesa estava incapacitada de lidar com o devastador fluxo de sentimentos desconhecidos… e um inesperado sentimento cálido que ainda prolongava-se fundo em seu íntimo.

Asuka sentou-se, abalada, em silêncio enquanto a outra garota fugia, ainda tentando entender o que havia acontecido entre elas. –Ela... me beijou...- Ela pensou, encarando o chão. –Aquela vadia! Eu...- Franziu o cenho de maneira intensa. "Eu não... gostei, não é?" Ela sussurrou. Colocou sua mão na sua bochecha. "Se eu gostei, isso significa que eu… o que isso SIGNIFICA?"

Ela olhou na direção em que Rei havia ido embora, pensando no que deveria fazer a seguir. A incerteza girando dentre de si. Uma coisa ela sabia com certeza, pensou. - O sentimento que eu senti quando Rei me abraçou pode ser apenas uma coisa... felicidade.

Continua... (Sim, continua)

N/T: Eu queria deixar meus parabéns e meus agradecimentos ao autor da fic por me deixar traduzi-la. Para mim, é realmente um prazer, espero fazer jus ao trabalho do autor. Eu realmente gostei muito quando eu li essa fic. O autor conseguiu expor os sentimentos e os dilemas de maneira incrível, além de abordar um tema tanto quanto complicado, mesmo nos dias de hoje. Assim como eu gostei, eu espero que vocês também gostem.

Além disso, eu procurei me manter o mais próxima do texto original o possível... e eu também sacrifiquei os "tu's" e relativos que eu tanto uso... (ou seja, eu não sei como o texto realmente está...)

Espero reviews!

;D


	2. Por que nós amamos?

N/A: Disclaimer: Veja o capítulo1.

Capítulo 2

Por que nós amamos?

Por Random1377

Traduzido por Mina Harker

Rei deitou-se em sua cama, imóvel… numa figura de extrema calma. Mas uma observação mais atenta revelaria que seus pensamentos eram tudo menos calmos. Seus olhos continuavam alternando-se entre o teto e a porta, como se ela esperasse um visitante a qualquer minuto.

-Onde ele está?- Ela pensou, mais próxima da irritação como ela jamais esteve. -Eu preciso falar com ele…-

Fazia dois dias desde que ela beijara Asuka, e conseqüentemente fugira. Ela ainda estava incerta quanto ao que causara essa reação nela, mas estava disposta a descobrir. Faltara à escola naquele dia e no anterior, temendo o que ela pudesse a ver nos olhos de Asuka. Isso levara Shinji a tenfonar para ela, perguntando se havia algo errado. Rei respondeu que estava bem, para então um surto atingi-la. 'Ikari... Eu preciso falar com você. Você poderia vir aqui depois da escola?'

'Claro…' Ele respondeu, parecendo nervoso. 'Sobre o que você quer converser?'

Ela simplesmente repetiu o pedido, desligando o telefone logo em seguida. Agora, depois de algum tempo desde de o fim da aula, ela estava ficando vagamente frustada. "Ikari... ele vai saber." Ela disse para si calmamente. O porquê dela achar que o rapaz traria a resposta para suas dúvidas, ela não sabia... Mas ela sabia que ele traria.

Finalmente, ela ouviu uma batida suave à porta. "Entre." Ela disse, pondo-se de pé.

"Ayanami? Você queria falar comigo?" Shinji entrou no apartamento cuidadosamente. Ele não havia estado lá desde que Touji fora internado.

Rei ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. "Sim. Ikari, o que você sabe sobre relacionamentos?"

"R-Relacionamentos?" Ele gaguejou. "Eu… huh?"

Ela propôs-lhe para que ele entrasse e indicou-lhe a cadeira solitária. "Sim." Ela disse, enquanto ele sentava e deixava sua mochila sobre o piso. "Relecionamentos entre mulheres e…" Ela pausou. "Homens." Completou de maneira estranha.

Shinji pareceu nervoso. "Hmm… Eu… Não muito, eu temo…" Ele confessou-lhe. Ele soltou uma gargalhada curta, mas irascível. "Essa é uma questão bastante ampla, Ayanami… Não daria para ser mais específica?"

Ela ponderou seu pedido cuidadosamente. "Como uma pessoa sabe se gosta de outra pessoa o suficiente para iniciar um relacionamento?" Ela perguntou-lhe.

Ele encarou o piso. "Se você estiver me perguntando se eu quer-"

"Eu não estou te pedindo para namorar comigo, Ikari…" Ela o cortou rapidamente.

Estranhamente, isso pareceu ter aliviado o rapaz. "Oh... está bem. Hmm… Eu diria que você sente que está tudo certo com você mesmo, então, você pergunta à outra pessoa se ela gostaria de estar com você, e depois... Eu..." Ele parou. "Eu acho que não sei realmente..."

Rei franziu suas sobrancelhas. –Isso não me ajuda em nada...- Ela pensou, um pouco irritada. "Muito bem." Ela disse, continuando o assunto. "Como você sabe se você ama alguém?"

Ele congelou. "Eu… não sei..." Ele respondeu, parecendo incomodado.

Ela esperou alguns instantes antes de prosseguir. "Quem você ama, Ikari?"

Ele levantou-se. "Eu... tenho de ir…" Seu rosto estava colorido com um vermelho suave.

Assim que ele se aproximou da porta, Rei perguntou-lhe. "Ikari... Se você não quer me contar que você ama, você poderia contar-me ao menos por que você ama?"

A voz do garoto saiu baixinho. "Eu… amo mais de uma pessoa, Rei… Para explicar por que eu amo eles seria… difícil... porque eu não sei se eles me amam..."

Ela se aproximou. "Sua resposta não faz o menor sentido, Ikari… Eu perguntei o porque você os ama... não porque eles amam você. O amor não precisa ser correspondido, certo?"

"Sim..." Ele sussurrou, recusando-se a olhá-la. "Ele pode não ser..."

Ele retomou seu rumo em direção à saída, mas ela o impediu de prosseguir segurando seu braço, só então tendo dimensão do desconforto dele. "Ikari... por favor... Por que você ama se você não sabe se eles correspondem seu sentimento?"

"Eu... Não sei, Rei…" Ele suspirou. "Talvez lá no fundo, eles percebam que eu os amo, e então eles me correspondam… Eu espero…" Ele voltou-se para ela, um sorriso melancólico em seus lábios. "Mas eu não acho que isso seja possível, então eu tenho de ir à escola… e pilotar o EVA… e acreditar." Gentilmente, ele quebrou o toque que os unia e saiu pelo corredor, deixando-a ponderar a respeito de suas palavras.

Asuka se levantou calmamente de sua cama, incapaz de conseguir dormer. Shinji tinha chegado horas antes, parecendo que haviam matado seu cachorrinho, e se isolara em seu quarto, não dizendo nada nem a ela, nem a Misato.

"Eu gosto de garotos..." Ela sussurrou provavelmente pela milésima vez naquela noite, enquanto ela media seus passos em seu quarto. No entanto, a verdade da afirmação não a fazia se sentir nem um pouco melhor: a imagem do rosto de Rei, ainda corada e abalada por ter lhe beijado a bochecha, continuava surgindo diante de sua visão.

"Verdammung!" Ela choramingou, frustada. "Qual é o problema comigo?? Eu não deveriaficar pensando nela, eu deveria pensar no Kaji, ou até no retardado na porta ao lado, mas não em uma garota! Deixe de pensar NELA! AAARGGGHHHH!!!!"

Um batida à sua porta se fez presente. "Asuka? Você está bem? Eu escutei seu berro…" Asuka escutou uma pausa vinda de Misato, seguida um riso amarelado. "Ou Shinji está aí com você?"

Asuka colocou suas mãos ao lado de sua cabeça. "Isso não pode estar acontecendo…" Ela resmungou. "Eu preciso de um conselho e tudo o que me resta é essa Der Uber-bêbada do lado de fora do meu quarto…" Ela suspirou profundamente e caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a e permitindo que uma muito embriagada Misato entrasse em seu quarto.

Misato, que estava escorada contra porta, cambaleou para dentro da peça. Asuka, que SABIA que a major estaria apoiada contra a porta, postou-se ao seu lado e a afirmou, segurando o braço de sua guardiã com seu próprio, evitando que a mesma caísse com tudo contra o piso. –Estou aliviada por ela estar preocupada com meu bem-estar, mas dois dias de bebedeira?- Ela suspirou. –Ela não vai me ajudar em nada estando inconsciente…- Ela notou o sorriso largo e a face corada de Misato. –É claro que ela também não me ajudará nesse estado...-

Esperando que a mulher não se lembrasse de nada no dia seguinte, Asuka foi direta ao assunto. "Misato, você já beijou outra mulher?"

Misato encarou a ruiva por um instante, antes de começar a gargalhar. "Por quê? Você está interessada em mim, Segunda Criança?" Ela disse numa voz baixa e sedutora (pelos menos baixa para ela… levando em consideração que ela estava praticamente berrando).

"Merda, Misato! Eu estou falando sério!" A Ruiva soltou o braço da mulher mais velha, deixando que ela caísse finalemente contra o piso.

A Major bateu contra o piso numa batida satisfatória (bem, pelo menos para a ruiva era, não necessariamente para Misato). "Oww..." Ela disse, esfregando seu traseiro de um jeito estranho. "Eu estava apenas brincando, Asuka..." Ela olhou a piloto com seus olhos levemente desfocados. "Sim, eu beijei algumas garotas na faculdade… Eu não gostei, macio de mais." Ela sorriu e soluçou. "Eu gosto da força de um homem e amo uma barba rala." Ela deu um sorriso amarelo. "Como…" Ela pareceu ficar levemente sóbria. "…como Kaji."

Ela se levantou e colocou sua mão sobre a cabeça da ruiva, livre de sua embriaguez subitamente. "Por que você está me perguntando isso, Asuka?" Ela disse, sua voz agora parecia cansada. "Você sabe o que eu sentia-SINTO por Kaji…"

Asuka franziu suas sobrancelhas com o comentário, mas deixou estar. –Ela realmente está bêbada.- "Esquece, você está muito bêbada para me ajudar." Ela começou a guiar a mulher mais velha para fora de seu quarto.

"Não, espere..." Misato teimou quando seus pés tocaram os trilhos da porta, sacudindo sua cabeça para espantar a embriaguez. "Sério, Asuka... Por que você quer saber?"

Asuka ficou tensa. –No que eu estava pensando quando a convidei para entrar? Eu não POSSO contar para ela!- "Eu… Quero saber como você sabe que ama Kaji ao invés de uma mulher..." Ela encolheu-se involuntariamente. –Por que eu disse isso??-

"Por que eu amo…?" Misato sussurrou, olhando o chão. "O jeito que eu me sinto com Kaji... Eu nunca senti ficando com outra mulher." Sua voz pareceu distante. "Quando ele me aperta contra si, eu me sinto segura... Como se nada pudesse me machucar..." A mulher de cabelos púrpura não percebeu quando Asuka pousou sua mão sobre sua boca, escondendo sua surpresa ao notar que Misato descrevera exatamente o que ela havia sentido quando Rei a abraçara.

Misato observou Asuka, os olhos da menina desfocados. "Eu... uma vez... dormi com uma mulher..." Ela disse, corando com a confissão. "Ela foi… muito gentil." Ela sacudiu sua cabeça . "Gentil de mais, eu acho… Eu gosto demais do toque de um homem." Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pela sua bochecha. "Mais tarde, eu fui… muito má com ela."

A major abraçou Asuka, ainda embriagada, assustando a garota mais nova. "Asuka... prometa que você não fará as mesmas burradas que eu fiz." Ela choramingou. "Não seja má com quem tenta ser gentil com você… pelo menos, diga 'não' gentilmente…" A voz dela se tornou mais grave. "Não quebre o coração de alguém por que você está com vergonha…"

Asuka afastou Misato firmemente. "Misato, vá para cama… Você está muito bêbada." Ela disse, severa. "Eu não preciso saber a respeito da sua vida sexual! DEUS!"

Misato acenou. "Desculpe… Eu… Sinto muito…" Ela tropeçou para fora do quarto da menina, indo na direção do seu próprio. Ela caiu no sono pensando em na garota que ela havia rejeitado friamente depois de ter sido tão intensamente perseguida. –Eu... precisava saber como... era...- Ela disse a si mesma... –Eu nunca... quis que ela me amasse...- enquanto ela finalmente cruzava a barreira da consciência. Ela sabia que o que ela havia feito era errado... e ela agradeceu no dia seguinte por não ter sonhado com a garota.

Depois de Misato ter saído, Asuka sentou-se novamente em sua cama, suspirando. "Segura..." Ela disse tranqüilamente, erguendo sua mão até sua bochecha inconscientemente. –Eu deveria ter sabido melhor, antes de perguntá-la, a amiga sexual, sobre isso…-

"Isso é ridículo!" Ela sussurrou forçadamente. A ruiva abriu sua porta silenciosamente, escutando os roncos de Misato, e então dirigiu-se com determinação para o quarto de Shinji...

Continua...

Nota da Tradutora:

Bom, está aí mais um capítulo...

bate palmas, animadérrima!

E aí, gostaram? Ficou muito diferente do texto original? Tem erros?

Eu aceito qualquer review, desde que não seja para criticar o gênero da fic...

-Tenho verdadeiro horror a homofóbicos!! XD-

Assim que possível, eu mando o reply!

;D


End file.
